User blog:Queen Misery/Beginning of the Multiversal Map (Major WIP)
here is a (confusing) glimpse at a project I'm working on - a map that will hopefully merge our Multiverse so we can get a shared cosmology going.. I've developed it in a manner I hope will merge as much of our works as possible. The Four "Influence" Spheres The Four "Influence" Spheres represent the fundamental "moral" forces of all Multiverses and "bleed" into all Multiverses - merging together at what is known as the "Centre of the Universe" (in reality the centre of The Core) : it is at the "Centre of the Universe" beings like the Secrets exist and have most influence. Order The sphere of Order drives all things to concepts such as responsibility, law, tradition and the creation of civilization - when it merges with Light it represents the great achievements of Creation, Life and Wisdom but when it merges with Dark it represents the horrors of Oppression. Light the sphere of Light drives all things to nurturing, compassion and self-sacrifice - it is the driving force of reality and steams from The Dreamer itself : aspect of the "God Force" embody the Light as a concept. Dark the sphere of Dark drives all things to cruelty, selfish pursuit and destruction - it is the corruption of reality and stems from the "Shadow" of the Dreamer : aspects of the "Satan Force" embody the Dark as a concept. Chaos the sphere of Chaos drives all things to concepts such as freedom, rebellion and curiosity - when it merges with Light it represents free-will and exploration but when it merges with Dark it represents madness and anarchy. The 12 Multiversal Spheres Outer Sphere (Light Blue) beyond even the lost and forgotten lay the Outer Sphere, consisting of worlds that are so far removed from The Core that they follow not only alien physics and laws but abandon entirely the Multiversal Functions of other realms : these worlds are thus only connected by fragile "strings" to The Villains Multiverse and can break away at any point into the Omniverse entire. (examples of such worlds would be anything that does not follow any resemblence to our usual canon) Realm of Impossibility (Dark Blue) the Realm of Impossibility is a sphere devoted to safeguarding worlds that once played a part in the shaping of other realms but have since been absorbed into the "depths of time" - these worlds are neither dead nor truly alive. This realm is ruled over by Impossibility and can be frequented by other beings representing anomalies or nothingness (such as Oblivion, Death, Luca, Paradox etc) : examples of worlds kept here would be places such as Drasocon's universe and the many "unfinished stories" of The Core and other realms. Realm of Thoughts (Light Green) beyond Dreams lay the primal Realm of Thoughts, varying from the source of all reason to the Madness Realm itself, this is the origin of entities such as The Hatter. Realm of Dreams (Peach) the Realm of Dreams is where both the most magical of fantasy is born and the most foul of nightmares. Realm of The Infinite (Yellow) beyond the Aspects stand the Infinite, beings that serve more than one purpose and monitor the events of multiple spheres - examples include Luca, the Second Floor and the Multiversal Lords. Realm of The Aspects (Light Orange) the realm of embodiments and personifications - beings that serve as representatives of universal functions across multiple spheres - examples include Life, Death, Misery, Oblivion, Creation etc. Realm of The Gods (Red) the Realm of Gods is a realm where Sky-Fathers and Archangels roam free, it is the origin of beings such as Odin and Zeus - with many pantheons existing in their own spiritual realms : within this realm can also be found the spiritual domains of many God-Force entities, which are often known as "Heavens" by mortals. Realm of The Demons (Dark Red) The Realm of The Demons is a realm where Hell-Lords and Demon-Gods are at their peak, it is the origin of creatures such as Drifter, Evil, Lucifer, Mickelus and the Source of All Destruction.. many of these beings are part of "The Shadow" of The Dreamer but others are completely alien : such as the Seven Chaos Lords. After-Realms (Light Brown) The After-Realms are where the "Mortal Dead" reside after leaving The Core or Inner Sphere, it is made out of many "after-lives" ranging from the divine to the infernal - as with most of the "higher-realms" it is fractured and has many rulers but in general the Secret of Death has most influence, alongside Luca and the "death-gods" of varied pantheons. Inner Sphere (Dark Grey) The Inner Sphere is where deviant time-lines and "sister" multiverses connected to (but existing separately from) The Core exist - examples of such places would be The Golden Empire continuum and Dark Avalon. The Core (Light Grey) The Core is where most of the "mortal" realms exist and is frequented by many other entities across time and space due to its unique structure - being the place where the four "Influence" Spheres ultimately merge (forming the "Centre of The Universe") : the boundaries of The Core are places such as The Nothing and smaller multiverses surround The Nothing (such as The Void). Category:Blog posts